


Where the Cookies Are

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Long ago the twins had one Pit of a one-night stand with a sexy seeker, then never saw him again.  Until Earth…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Cookies Are

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp, Acid Storm/Sunstorm/IceStorm  
>  **Warnings:** Mech-preg mentioned as a past event, Mention of Sticky and Spark smut in a vague way, Fluffy Seeker cuteness  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: G1 - Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are Skywarp's creators, but Warp doesn't know. Starscream or Thundercracker finds out the truth. G1 or G1-ish? - anonymousaussie

“Seriously?” Thundercracker said quietly to Starscream as they stood waiting for the space bridge to drop the borrowed troops from Cybertron on Earth.

A few paces in front of them Skywarp was bouncing, wings waggling in unashamed giddy excitement. Starscream shook his helm a little, trying hard not to show how amused he was. “You know it’s only going to get worse,” he muttered back.

Worse, and very soon, as just then the sky thundered and the space bridge’s vortex opened. Starscream counted six frames and frowned. Six? All Shockwave could send when his precious Lord Megatron requested more warriors was _six_? Well at least they were Seekers, and the fact that the Second Trine was amongst those six was a good thing indeed. Fine, he wouldn’t complain until it suited his purposes better.

The gate opened and an ice blue streak shot out of the space bridge. “There’s my winglet!” IceStorm shouted, tackling Skywarp to the ground.

Starscream shook his head again and smiled as IceStorm clutched Skywarp’s helm and rained kisses all over his face, the both of them trilling and chirping happily.

“Commander,” Acid Storm greeted, stance formal, Sunstorm and the three other Seekers forming up behind him.

Starscream was having a hard time tearing his gaze off of his trine mate and his enthusiastic creator. “Welcome to Earth,” he replied absently, optics flickering to Acid Storm, then back.

Acid Storm chuckled, his wings relaxing into a more companionable position. “He’s missed him. We all have, but-” He gestured at his mate and creation, grinning.

“Likewise for Warp, I think,” Thundercracker said, snickering as IceStorm went from drowning Skywarp in kisses to tickling his sides. Skywarp squealed, giggling like a sparkling until IceStorm’s forehelm rested against his, the tips of their noses touching.

“I love you, bitlet. I missed you _so_ much!” IceStorm purred, and Skywarp’s arms wound around his shoulders, face tucked into his creator’s neck.

Starscream could only hear the low murmur of Skywarp’s voice, not the individual words, but IceStorm’s wings fanned, and he pulled back, dropping one last, sweet kiss on the corner of Skywarp’s mouth. He stood, pulling Skywarp up too, both of them beaming, faces bright, and fingers knotted together.

Skywarp managed to drag his optics off his carrier, and finally looked over at Acid Storm and Sunstorm. “Daddies!”

“Oh Primus, save me,” Sunstorm mumbled, bracing for the pounce.

Acid Storm caught Skywarp in a hug, laughing as he stumbled back into Sunstorm. “Hello, brattling.”

Starscream was caught off guard when IceStorm dragged him into a hug. He got a chance to see Skywarp reach over Acid Storm’s shoulders and pull Sunstorm into the embrace too, then his field of view was taken up by sparkling, arctic blue plating.

“I missed all of you!” IceStorm trilled.

“Someone’s recording this, right?” Shadowstrike snickered.

Nightstorm and Razorwing laughed too, but Starscream only eyed them long enough to see they were amused, but not mocking. He barely knew the young Seekers, but if they weren’t laughing _at_ him… or Skywarp, then it was fine that they found the display funny. It really kind of was.

Starscream untangled himself from IceStorm, smirking as Thundercracker received the same treatment. He let the reunion go on just another few minutes, then flicked his wings and stepped back. The junior trine and Sunstorm immediately straightened, but it took Acid Storm and Thundercracker a spare moment to wriggle free of the hugs they were wrapped in.

“Form up,” Starscream ordered, then launched. He smiled internally when Thundercracker fell back into formation with Acid Storm and Sunstorm, leaving Ice Storm to fly beside Skywarp. Maybe he should get Sunstorm to pray for them all later? Primus save them from the adorableness before they all melted or got cavities.

~ | ~

IceStorm twisted, transforming as a blaze of red shot toward him. Starscream saw Sideswipe coming, but knew he’d never get there in time to help. He almost fell out of the sky when IceStorm _caught_ Sideswipe by the shoulders, both of them beginning to fall, and smiled brightly. His joyful cry was audible even without the comms, but the words came through loud and clear on them.

// _Oh wow! I can’t believe it’s **you**!_ //

Starscream killed the channel, not at all sure just what the slag was going on, but the rest of the Decepticons certainly didn’t need to hear whatever IceStorm babbled to the Autobot after that chipper greeting. He dove, spotting Sunstreaker charging over the gullies and ravines of the desert landscape to reach his twin where IceStorm was lowering them both to the ground. Once landed, IceStorm’s arms and wings moved in enthusiastic, happy gestures, the blue of Sideswipe’s optics visibly paling, even at Starscream’s current distance.

// _Starscream?_ // Thundercracker sent over a private channel.

//I’ve got it, keep everyone moving, I don’t need Megatron blaming this on me, and none of us need him trying to take a piece out of IceStorm should things go badly.//

There was a pause as Thundercracker likely imagined the wrath of the Unmaker Skywarp would unleash if anyone hurt his beloved creator, then, // _Acknowledged_.//

Starscream landed, nullrays charged and ready to fire, but both of the twins were just staring at IceStorm, optics wide. Sunstreaker’s blaster hung forgotten from his hand at his side, his other hand gripping Sideswipe’s upper arm like he wanted to pull his brother back, but just _couldn’t_ move.

“I can’t believe it’s _you_!” IceStorm trilled, wings fluttering, hands reaching for a shoulder each on the twins to drag them into a hug. “I couldn’t remember your names after that night. Pits, I don’t remember if you even ever told me them, or if I told you mine!” He laughed, stepping back, but not releasing the twins. “We were _so_ drunk!

“You should’ve seen Acid and Stormy’s faces when I got home and they realized that I’d sparked! Have you both been here the whole war? You must know our sparkling then!”

Starscream shook off the stunned disbelief. What was IceStorm saying?

“ _Our_ sparkling?” Sideswipe asked, voice flat and calm in the way only someone well beyond shocked could sound.

“Yeah! I didn’t really mean to spark, but I love him so much, and I would’ve told you both back then, but I didn’t know where to look for you, and Acid said it didn’t matter. He was mine, so he was the whole trine’s, and really since I spark with them all the time anyways, he’s got their energies too, so he _is_ theirs, but you both helped me create him, so he’s yours as well, but you didn’t know, and I’m sorry, because he’s so perfect, and you have to get to know him now that I’ve found you to tell you finally!”

Starscream watched the happy exuberance slide into remorseful sadness, then perk right back up to gleeful, and thought, _This is where Skywarp gets it. How did I forget since the last time I saw IceStorm?_ However, Megatron was shouting for a retreat, and Starscream needed to get IceStorm away before the twins snapped out of their shock, or another Autobot appeared, or worse, Megatron noticed.

“IceStorm,” he called. “We need to go.”

“But I just-” IceStorm cut off as he looked over at Starscream and saw the ‘command’ look. “Can I trade comms?”

“I have them,” Starscream said, engaging his thrusters and lifting off the ground. “Come. And not a word to anyone about this, that’s an order.”

“But Sk-”

“No!” Starscream snapped, feeling an awful lot like he was kicking a turbopuppy. “Come on. I promise we’ll work it out, but Megatron’s waiting. We have to go. Now!”

A mulish expression appeared on IceStorm’s face, and for a moment Starscream feared he would need to comm for Acid Storm to come help wrangle his trine mate, but all IceStorm did was pull the twins back into another fast hug, then launch.

Starscream waited until they were clear, then said in a much softer tone, “I promise, IceStorm, we’ll sort it out, but I need you to just not talk about it for a little while. Let me get a few things arranged first. Alright?”

IceStorm wavered, wings dipping a little as he slid back and forth on an air current. “Ok. I guess Sky’s gone this long without knowing who his originating sires are. I can let it wait a little bit longer.” He visibly perked up in the air, and added speed. “Race you back!”

Starscream let IceStorm get a decent lead on him, then won by only a nosecone. As near as he could tell, the mech had completely forgotten about the twins by the time they reached the _Victory_.

~ | ~

IceStorm lay sprawled on his back with Skywarp draped over him. They were both soundly in recharge, IceStorm’s arm looped over the back of his creation’s waist, purring softly in the dimly lit room they were sharing with Starscream’s trine.

Starscream glanced toward the door, cocking his helm, then leading Thundercracker, Acid Storm, and Sunstorm out. He had, of course, told Thundercracker the very basics of what he’d witnessed, and they had both decided to wait until after IceStorm and Skywarp were either busy or in recharge to bring it up to Acid Storm and Sunstorm. The other two Seekers had picked up on the mood, and now followed quietly.

Starscream opened his lab door, waiting until the three were in, then locked the door so they wouldn’t be interrupted. Out of patience and restraint, he pinned Acid Storm with his gaze. “The Autobots’ demon twins are Skywarp’s sires.”

Whatever Acid Storm and Sunstorm were braced to hear, that wasn’t it. Sunstorm’s hands clapped over his mouth, his and Acid Storm’s optics widening and paling almost to pink.

“I…” Acid Storm blinked.

Thundercracker elbowed Starscream hard in the side. Starscream frowned at him, then reached over to grip Acid Storm's wrist. “I’m sorry, that was more tactless than usual for me.”

Acid Storm shook his helm. “No, we knew we weren’t Skywarp’s initiating sparkers, that it was a pair of grounders, but I’d never even suspected the frontliners. Truly the idea never entered my mind.”

“IceStorm spoke of passion and sweetness,” Sunstorm added, wings low. “I would never have suspected them as possibilities. Were they not gladiators for a time?”

“Yes,” Thundercracker answered, hooking a stool with his foot to sit on. “They didn’t know?”

“No, they were speechless.” Starscream gestured, pulling up a stool for himself. Sunstorm took to pacing, but Acid Storm sat. “IceStorm apologized for not knowing how to find them before now to tell them.”

Acid Storm nodded. “I remember when he came home.”

“I could feel the difference in his field immediately,” Sunstorm added.

“Twins are fragging young to have been out sparking up a Seeker,” Thundercracker said with a frown.

“They were old enough,” Starscream said wryly.

Acid Storm reached out and tugged Sunstorm down into his lap, arms wrapping around his waist. “Clearly. I think we ought to focus on what to do about this. They know now, and while IceStorm is forgetful, he will only need something to remind him about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to launch right back into wanting to talk to them and have them meet and play with Skywarp.”

“He still views Skywarp as our little bitlet.”

“He is still young. We had to up-frame him early to keep him safe and close.”

Starscream nodded. He knew Skywarp’s story, at least the parts of it his parent trine had allowed to be known. Very shortly after Starscream had taken his place as Air Commander, he had chosen Thundercracker, then saw Skywarp. Taking the offspring of the Second Trine as his own wing mate had cemented his new position and it wasn’t as though Skywarp didn’t deserve to be in the Elite Trine. He truly was one of the more gifted flyers of their age.

“I had always wondered where he got that black and purple.” Starscream eyed the brilliant gold-yellow of Sunstorm’s frame, and the acid-green that Acid Storm took his name from.

“Sideswipe,” Thundercracker said with a decisive nod, then huffed a slight laugh. “What the frag do we do?”

Starscream rather liked how their optics all landed on him for the answer. “We do as I promised. We contact the twins, arrange a meeting.” He met Acid Storm’s optics. “We need to tell Skywarp all of this _before_ that, however. It can be his choice whether he meets with them or not.” He paused, knowing that this could potentially change the war, at least for the top trines. “How should we break it to him?”

~ | ~

Starscream felt for Skywarp. Pits, he felt for himself, because as he and Thundercracker searched the _Victory_ and finally found their trine mate curled up and sobbing into his knees, he knew that this was not going to be any kind of an easy fix. There would be no distracting Skywarp from this inner pain with a cube of high grade, a few jokes, and a nice hard interfacing.

“Oh, Warp,” Thundercracker crooned, pulling Skywarp up enough to haul him into his lap.

“How long did you know?”

At least that’s what Starscream thought Skywarp had asked through the tears and weeping. “Only since the end of the battle, and I wanted to talk to your sires first,” Starscream replied.

“Not my sires!”

Ok, that was much more clear.

“Of course they are,” Thundercracker said. “Yes,” he insisted when Skywarp shook his helm. “They contributed. They raised you. They love you.”

“IceStorm said himself that Acid and Sunstorm were shocked, but accepted you instantly.” Starscream sat on the crate beside Thundercracker, stroking Skywarp’s wing. “They love you, Warp. You’re their sparkling, even if you do have a little of the twins in you too.”

Skywarp twisted away at his words, sobs renewed as he pushed his face into Thundercracker’s shoulder. Thundercracker glared at him, but Starscream was a bit confused on how what he’d said made things worse. “Primus, Warp! You have three creators that adore you! Do you know what I’d have given to have even one?!”

“Primus, Starscream!” Thundercracker snapped.

“What?!” Starscream stood and paced away a few steps before turning back. “I’m _trying_ here, but I don’t understand how learning he has _two more_ creators beyond the three that would give everything for him to be happy can possibly be a bad thing! Even if they are Autobots. Pits, they’re _Autobots_! They’ll probably refuse to shoot him _and_ us once they know who he is!”

“Because they’ve been _lying_ to me my whole life!” Skywarp shouted, rolling out of Thundercracker’s embrace to stand facing Starscream with his fists clenched.

“Precisely what did they lie about again?”

“They didn’t tell me about _them_!” Skywarp jabbed a finger out to the side, but Starscream chose not to tell him he was pointing southwest, and not at all toward where the Autobots likely were. See. He could be sensitive.

“That’s not a lie, that’s not bothering to tell you useless information.”

“I’ve been trying to _kill_ my own fragging sires for how long?!”

“They’ve been trying to kill you right back,” Starscream said, waving a hand dismissively. “And neither of you has succeeded.”

“They _hate_ me!”

“Only because we’re ‘Cons,” Thundercracker said.

Starscream and Skywarp both looked at him sharply.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. “Because they’re Autobots,” he clarified. “They wouldn’t hate you at all if they knew you.”

That seemed to give Skywarp pause, so Starscream decided to try again. “We could meet with them. If you want to. We can tell them who you really are to them, and see what they say and what they do. They’ll either want to get to know you, or they’re hypocrites to their Autobot code and will still want to destroy you, in which case, we destroy them and problem solved. Stop looking at me like that, Thundercracker!”

Thundercracker shook his helm, but Skywarp was wiping his face dry and looked like he was thinking.

“Yeah. Ok. But I’m still mad at them for not telling me.”

“They thought they were doing what was best, Warp,” Thundercracker told him. "IceStorm didn’t remember their names to even try to find them. It was just a drunken night of fun with some pretty awesome results as far as they were concerned.” He rubbed Skywarp’s wing, glaring at Starscream with his ‘don’t you dare fragging speak’ look.

Skywarp cycled his respiration and squared his shoulders. “Yeah. Yeah, ok. They love me, right? Can’t fake that.”

Starscream would have refuted that statement, seeing as he was fairly sure love had been faked and used against him more than once, but Thundercracker was giving him that warning look again, and really, he didn’t want Skywarp crying anymore. It made his spark hurt, and he just wanted it to stop. He wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but he wasn’t terribly good at comforting his wing mates when they were upset. It was better to avoid upset when possible. Not that Starscream was terribly good at that either, but that was a different matter for a different day.

~ | ~

Eight of them stood in an empty meadow, the two Autobots, side by side, optics pale, and the six Seekers facing them. Starscream stood back, Thundercracker beside him and trying to let Skywarp and his family handle this first. He could be patient when it suited, and if nothing else didn’t want to speak too soon and ruin everything as Thundercracker had said he would if he started ranting.

So far, Skywarp was just standing in the middle, his wings tense and trembling. Starscream was really hoping no one else started crying again. Listening to IceStorm and Skywarp blubber together had been more than his spark could bear, and even if he didn’t understand why it would upset them even more that Starscream leave them to it, Thundercracker assured him it did, and he wasn’t allowed to walk away anymore when Skywarp -or anyone- cried.

Thank fragging Primus crying didn’t happen all that often in the Decepticon army.

“So… uh…” Sideswipe said, weight shifting.

“We didn’t… uh… know.” Sunstreaker rocked a little too.

“I know,” Skywarp replied. “Me either.”

Starscream rolled his optics, but muted his vocalizer against a squeak of pain as Thundercracker pinched his wing hinge. They glared at one another, but as Thundercracker’s fingers tightened in threat, Starscream surrendered, and closed his mouth. Fine. He’d wait.

“IceStorm didn’t know who you were to try finding you,” Acid Storm offered. “We would have told you had there been a way to find you.”

“Unfortunately, ‘sexy’, ‘hot’, and ‘really good at ‘facing’ just wasn’t enough to go off of,” Sunstorm added.

Sideswipe actually snickered a little, his stance relaxing some. “I mean… I remember that night. Well, ok, I sort of remember that night.” He glanced at Sunstreaker. “We were so cratered.” He shrugged, looking back up at IceStorm. “I always thought we imagined the spark part of it. That just wasn’t something we _did_ with anyone else.”

“Yeah, like never.”

“So I was special!” IceStorm chirped. He hugged Skywarp, wings bobbing a little as Skywarp relaxed against him. “See, bitlet, you were meant to be even if we didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I, uh… I don’t think I would have remembered you if you hadn’t reminded me. It’s been a long time.” Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm, face coloring a light pink in embarrassment.

“I recognized you right away,” IceStorm smiled. He cupped Skywarp’s chin and tipped his face up. “Your optic shape. Pits, I was kinda surprised they weren’t blue when he unfurled.”

Starscream snorted a laugh at Skywarp’s scandalized look, and ignored the elbow Thundercracker jabbed him with.

The twins stared at Skywarp for a moment then looked at one another. “Well, shit,” Sunstreaker said, then looked back at Skywarp.

“Yeah.” Sideswipe shook his helm a little. “Now it’s kinda obvious and I feel stupid.”

“You didn’t know,” IceStorm said, smiling.

“Alright, but now what do we do?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Well, we can’t shoot our kid.”

“Duh.”

“Could always join our side,” Starscream offered, smirking as the twins narrowed their optics at him. Now that he was looking, it really was impossible to deny. He’d seen that expression on Skywarp’s face more than once. Slag.

Sideswipe flashed a smile at IceStorm. “Or you guys could join ours. We have cookies!”

“Ooo! Cookies? What are cookies? I like that word, it sounds fun.”

Starscream laughed as Sunstorm began muttering prayers and Skywarp tried to explain what cookies were.

“I don’t know if there is a solution to this.” Thundercracker walked over to a fallen tree and sat on it.

Sunstreaker left Sideswipe to help Skywarp explain about chocolate chips, and plopped himself next to Thundercracker. “Wow. So we’re suddenly family.”

“Does that actually matter to you?” Thundercracker wondered.

Starscream walked over, interested in their conversation more than cookies that would really do nothing but clog their tanks and gum up their systems.

Sunstreaker scowled. “Of course it does!” He gestured at Skywarp. “Primus, you think I could even wound my own sparkling now that I know about him?”

That grabbed Skywarp’s attention. Actually, it grabbed everyone’s.

“He’s right, you know,” Sideswipe said. “We’re going to have to tell Prime. If nothing else, we’re completely compromised now.”

“Yeah.” Sunstreaker slouched forward, elbows on his knees, optics on the ground. “Slag. Now I feel really bad about the jet judo.”

“We’re all compromised.” Acid Storm made a gesture to encompass them all, giving Starscream a very serious look. “We can’t fight against part of our family.”

“They _are_ Autobots,” Starscream said, knowing that wouldn’t matter to Acid Storm. He was much older than Starscream, and his views on what made up a Seeker’s honor were absolute and unchangeable by war. The fact that Starscream was more ruthless was the only reason Megatron chose him over Acid Storm, and Starscream wasn’t ashamed to admit that. There were few mechs he truly respected, and Acid Storm was one of them.

“They are my creation’s co-creators. I could no more harm them or those they call family than I could harm you.”

Starscream heaved a sigh. That was what he expected to hear. “Megatron’s going to slag us all.”

“Come to our side~” Sideswipe waggled his fingers at Starscream. “Cookies~ And a distinct lack of a tyrant that’ll slag you for daring to care about your family.”

Starscream flapped a hand at him, and scowled. “Yes, I’m quite aware.” That was, of course, the problem. He’d hardly retain control over the Seekers if he went against their culture in such a blatant way, but Megatron wasn’t about to end the war just so Skywarp could have all his creators in the same happy little house or something. In fact, Megatron would go out of his way, more than usual, to target the twins and pound Starscream back into his place for daring to even think of letting two Autobots live for _any_ reason.

Starscream heaved a heavy sigh, then waved Sunstreaker and Sideswipe off. “Go tell your slagging Prime.” They didn’t look amused to be dismissed, but Starscream was already focusing on Acid Storm. “Recommendations? Preferably ones where I am still alive when the dust settles.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Missed You So Much by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263424)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Missed You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263424) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
